


part 4

by evilcupcake



Series: sun and fire [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, stiles is hayley marshall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: Stiles pulled up to the Hale house and took a few breaths before she opened the door. Jackson got out Hope as the front door open and out ran Scott. He picked up Stiles and swung her around. He finally set her down and gave her a goofy grin.“Your back.” Scott smiled.“That I am Scotty.” Stiles pulled back a little and she noticed the whole pack had come outside.“Guys I want to introduce you to my family.” Jackson walked to her side. “This is my husband Jackson Kenner and our daughter Hope.”





	

Klaus had a plan to deal with Dahlia but he refused to share his plans, so Stiles made her own. She had already talked to Peter and he was in. Jackson loaded their bags into the SUV while Stiles wrote Klaus a letter.

With the four of them in the car, stiles headed to the one place she knew would be safe, Beacon Hills.

***

The drive was a long one but they finally made it to Stiles father house. The sheriff greeted them at the door, making grabby hands for Hope.

“Give me my pretty granddaughter.” The sheriff said. Stiles gladly handed over the baby to her father.

“Thanks for having us over daddy.” Stiles grinned and kissed her father on the cheek.

“Always.” The sheriff motioned for them to come in.

“What brought you all to Beacon Hills?” The sheriff sat down in his favorite chair and bounced Hope on his knee.

“Klaus aunt is after Hope, she wants her power. And I knew if I asked Derek he would help protect us.” Stiles explained.

“And I was just starting to like my new home.” Peter sighed.

“I was ready to be out of that vampire compound from the first day.” Jackson voiced.

“Dad?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah?” he looked up from the baby.

“Can you call Derek here and tell him I need his help.” Stiles asked.

***

The sheriff was good to his word and called Derek. There was a knock on the door and the sheriff handed Stiles the baby and went to answer the door.

“Derek, good to see you.” The sheriff greeted.

“Where is she?” He searched the sheriff with worried eyes.

“Follow me.” The sheriff led him to the living room.

“Hey Der.” Stiles softly smiled.

Derek looked around the room and he noticed the ring on Stiles ring finger.

“How can I help?” Derek said after a pause of silence.

“I need help protecting my daughter, a very powerful witch is coming for her.” Stiles explained.

“Why would they be after her? She’s so tiny.” Derek looked confused.

“Because it’s part of her family. The first born will be taken away. it’s a deal Hope’s grandmother made years ago.” Peter said for Stiles.

“And how do you tie into this uncle?” Derek growled and flashed his red eyes.

“I’m just trying to help this little family from not dying.” Peter growled back.

“Enough.” Stiles flashed her red eyes and Peter backed down. “So will you help?”

“Yeah.” Derek said.

***

Stiles pulled up to the Hale house and took a few breaths before she opened the door. Jackson got out Hope as the front door open and out ran Scott. He picked up Stiles and swung her around. He finally set her down and gave her a goofy grin.

“Your back.” Scott smiled.

“That I am Scotty.” Stiles pulled back a little and she noticed the whole pack had come outside.

“Guys I want to introduce you to my family.” Jackson walked to her side. “This is my husband Jackson Kenner and our daughter Hope.”  

“She’s so cute.” Erica gushed.

“I demand a shopping trip so we can get the little one something.” Lydia grinned.

The rest of the pack was looking on as the girls came up to Stiles and gave her a hug.

“I’m glad your back.” Lydia whispered into Stiles ear when she went in for a hug.

***

“So, this witch want’s Hope’s power?” Scott asked.

“Yeah and she’ll do anything for it. Including murder anyone who would help her.” Stiles replied.

“Well, I’m in. Everyone that agrees raise your hand.” Derek said. Around the room hands shot into the air.

“Looks like everyone still loves you.” Peter said to Stiles.

“Thanks for letting my family stay here and helping us with a battle you have no need to be in.” Stiles said to the room.

***

“Brother, it looks like Hayley took Hope.” Elijah said while he was examining the blood on his hands.  With three wolf’s bodies at his feet. He kept the calm exterior but inside he was going made with the thought of a hurt Hayley and Hope.

“I will rip her to shreds for taking my daughter! She had no right!” Klaus raved.

“I would calm down before you do something stupid. I may know where she took off to but before I tell you, I need your promise that nothing will happen to Hayley.” Elijah looked up from his hands.

“I will not make that promise.” Klaus glared. “She needs to be punished for taking my daughter.”

“Hope needs her mother and if you take her away, I will make sure your daughter hates you for what you done.” Elijah turned his back on his brother.

“Wait.” Klaus sighed. “I promise no harm will come to the little wolf.”

“Very well, she in her hometown. Beacon Hills.” Elijah said.

“Who’s up for a road trip?” Klaus grinned madly.  

***

“Stiles wait.” Derek said as the pack left the living room. Stiles handed Hope to Jackson.

“I’ll be right up.” Stiles smiled. Jackson looked between the two and he nodded to Stiles and left.

“How are you?” Derek asked the quite Stiles.

“Are we really going to do this?” Stiles cocked her eyebrow.

Once upon a time they were close to something but never anything. He never made a move for her and Stiles being all shy, she never made her feelings clear.

“I just miss you. Stay as long as you need.” Derek left her just standing there.

 


End file.
